


Joy is found (in the quiet moments)

by ToTheStarsWriting



Series: Unconventional Comfort [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec secretly loves musicals, Domestic Fluff, Gentle Dom Magnus Bane, Happy Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Takes Care of Alec Lightwood, Musicals, Non sexual D/S, Non-Sexual Submission, Service Submission, Shh, Sub Alec, by letting Alec take care of him, i believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting
Summary: It's been a long, hellish day, and Magnus knows exactly what they need to wind down.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Unconventional Comfort [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022872
Comments: 17
Kudos: 176





	Joy is found (in the quiet moments)

The idea of going home had never been so appealing. Magnus was more than ready by the time the Downworld Council wrapped up their business for the night. It was the weekend, and barring any sort of emergency Alec was going to be home for the entirety of it. Something Magnus was definitely going to make the best of it. He and Alec both deserved the time together. Especially after a meeting like tonight’s.

These meetings were important. Magnus wouldn’t ever deny that. The fact that all of them were gathered together in one room to discuss the Shadow World and how best to work together as a whole was an immense thing. Something that they'd never had before. And Magnus could already see the ways it was starting to help. But that didn't mean it came easy for them. Shadowhunters and Downworlders weren't the only ones with animosity between them. Vampires and werewolves were almost natural enemies, and their hatred of one another went back a long, long ways. The only reason they managed to work together now was that both Luke and Raphael could at least be level-headed if necessary.

Seelies and warlocks didn’t get along much better sometimes. They were both long-lived beings, both with magic, and both with long memories for small little grievances.

However, they made it all work. Even when sometimes Magnus ended up wanting to rip his hair out in the meetings, he kept his cool. All of them did.

A lot of the praise for these meetings could be laid at Alec's feet. Not just for getting the whole thing set up, or managing to push things through with the Clave that Magnus never would've imagined possible, but for keeping his head at the more stressful meetings. Especially on a day like today when Magnus knew that Alec was already stressed out.

Alec had had a meeting with Imogen this morning that had caused him to send a few texts full of rather murderous emojis to Magnus, who sent him sympathetic ones in return. Add on that Alec’s parents were here for a visit – something that always upset him – and it didn't exactly spell out a good day for Alec. Then he'd come to this meeting looking even more stressed, yet he'd kept his calm. He hadn't blown up at the snide remarks from Raphael, or Meliorn's thinly veiled judgment, or any of the fights that broke out. Alec showed the merit of a true leader. He kept his calm and helped to mediate what he could, while staying out of the ones he knew he couldn’t.

But Magnus knew Alec better than anyone. He could read his boy like a book. There was stress written all over Alec for those that knew how to see it. It was there in the lines around his eyes, the way he occasionally rubbed at his temples like his head was aching, how he kept slipping into his spine-straight-soldier posture when he likely wanted nothing more than to yell. But what really cinched it for Magnus was watching the miniscule flinch Alec gave when his efforts to try and get the Clave to approve opening the doors of Alicante were picked apart. Alec took each word they said like a blow, slowly growing stiffer and stiffer.

That was when Magnus had started to make plans. He'd already had _some_ plans for how he wanted to end the night. A few simple things to help the both of them relax. However, if he was reading Alec right, his darling boy needed something a little more than just their usual loose relaxation. Alec had been picked apart, judged, and no doubt insulted throughout his day, and he was getting it here, too, where Magnus could only minimally defend him without it coming off as favoritism.

When days like this happened, and all those insecurities Magnus could see in his eyes began building up on him, there were a few ways that it could be handled. Magnus watched carefully while he tried to figure out the one most needed tonight.

By the time the meeting was over and they walked through the portal into the living room of the loft, he was pretty sure he knew exactly what it was they were going to do.

Alec's shoulders were slumped when Magnus looked over at him. The portal disappeared behind them while the warm comfort of his wards wrapped around them. Magnus kept staring at Alec while, at the same time, reaching out with his magic. He could see the instant that Alec started to notice – he was always so attentive to Magnus, not just here but everywhere – and how he perked up a little as he watched Magnus gather his stronger wards and pull them up around the loft. The wards that would make sure no one and nothing would disturb them tonight without Magnus' permission.

Fire messages could get in, and people could still stop by, but no one would be able to step foot past the door even with a magical battering ram. Nor would anyone be able to see in through the windows. Voyeurism wasn't one of Alec's kinks on nights like this. He didn't want to be watched and judged by anyone else.

Just Magnus.

With the wards up there was a visible relaxation to Alec's body. He turned toward Magnus, his legs trembling in a way that made it clear exactly what he wanted to do, and Magnus was more than happy to give it to him. With one simple word he made it clear what their night was going to be, and he watched with pleasure as Alec listened.

“Kneel.”

Alec sank down to his knees right there in front of him in one smooth, easy move. It was seamless, his knees making a soft thud against the ground, hands going behind his back, chin up – because Magnus didn't want Alec looking at the ground unless he was being punished. He loved watching Alec’s eyes far too much to have him look down. Magnus didn't want Alec staring at the floor, potentially getting caught up in his thoughts without Magnus being able to look at him and see it as it happened. By making him look at Magnus it meant that Magnus was able to watch out for him while also giving Alec a good place to focus.

Smiling, Magnus reached out and ran his hand through Alec's hair, tugging lightly at it as he did. “Good boy.”

Alec's face lit up like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. “Thank you, sir.”

One last tug to Alec's hair and then Magnus withdrew his hand and snapped his fingers at thigh level. That was the only signal he had to give as he started to walk in the direction of the bedroom. He could hear the soft thuds of sound as Alec crawled obediently behind him. The act of crawling would help nudge Alec down into the mindset he needed for tonight.

When they got to the bedroom, Magnus made his way over to the dresser where his jewelry box sat, and he gestured vaguely toward the bathroom. “Go get a bath started for me, darling. Use a little bit of the purple salts. Just a pinch or two. Then strip down, put your weapons on the counter, your clothes in the hamper, and wait for me.”

The soft, happy sigh that Alec let out was easily heard, as was the relief that filled Alec's voice. “Yes, sir.”

Magnus proceeded to take off his jewelry by hand and put the pieces away inside the box. It gave Alec plenty of time to put together what Magnus had asked of him. Not to mention it would also make sure Alec had a little alone time to start centering himself in the here and now. It helped occasionally if Magnus gave Alec that brief time alone to shake off parts of his day and wrap himself up instead in _home_. It also helped _Magnus._ He found something soothing in the process of removing his jewelry, and the knowledge of what was waiting for him when he was done.

By the time Magnus made his way into the bathroom, the tub was already full of water and the scent of huckleberries had filled the air. It was a scent Magnus enjoyed, but it was also one he knew Alec found calming.

His boy was waiting for him on the bathmat beside the tub. He knelt there perfectly and beautifully naked, hands folded in his lap, eyes on Magnus the instant he came into the room, looking so flushed and pretty and eager. Magnus didn't hesitate to smile at him as he walked over. While Magnus was full of compliments and soft touches in their day to day life, he was even more so when they were like this. He never held back praise from his boy. “Thank you, Alexander. What a wonderful, sweet boy I have with me tonight, hm?”

Alec shivered a little underneath the praise. He’d come a long way from where they’d started. There was no argument, no little frown, no signs of discomfort or disagreement at the gentle, loving things Magnus called him. Just a happy shiver and a soft, “Thank you, sir.”

“Mm. Come help me with my clothes, Alexander. It’s been a long day and I’m more than eager to slip into the bath.”

This was a familiar routine to them. One they’d indulged in many times before. Magnus sat down on the bench nearby and Alec crawled over to join him.

It made Magnus’ smile grow when Alec settled in right in front of him. He took hold of Magnus’ foot and bent down, pressing a gentle kiss against the top of the shoe. Then he settled it on his legs. Gentle, careful hands undid the buckles there one by one until Alec could pull the first boot off. He set it off to the side before peeling down the sock next. Alec ended by pressing another kiss against the top of Magnus' foot that had the warlock chuckling. “You don't have to do that, Alexander. I can't imagine my feet smell all that good after being in boots all day.”

That wasn't a question, and so Alec didn't bother answering. He just moved on and repeated the whole process all over again with Magnus' other foot.

Once Magnus’ feet were bare, he rose up, reaching for the buttons on his shirt. “Pants now, Alexander.”

Watching the way Alec sank into the easy feel of Magnus’ simple orders was a joy. They took a bit of his stress and pushed it further away.

That was the key to tonight. Simple, easy orders, things that Alec could do without worrying about failing at them. After spending so much time trying his damndest to do everything for everyone and getting so much flak for all of it from multiple people, insistence from all sides that he was doing _this_ or _this_ wrong, sometimes his boy just needed to know that he could do something right. Not just that, but that he could be _acknowledged_ for it. Appreciated. _Thanked_.

Add in Alec's desire to take care of those around him – and how many people in his life didn't appreciate his care, or who mocked him for it or complained about it – and nights like this were sometimes exactly what he needed. Magnus would give him simple things to do, orders that he could easily follow without risking messing them up in ways that would only stress him out more, and he got to take care of Magnus at the same time.

Together, the two of them got Magnus stripped down. While Alec put the clothes in the hamper, Magnus made his way over to the tub and climbed inside, letting out a soft hiss at the heat of the water against his skin. He changed that hiss to a sigh and sank down until his legs were stretched out and the water was up over his shoulders. The tub was big enough for the both of them with a little extra wiggle room. That meant there was plenty of space for Magnus to stretch himself out in there.

He would've had Alec in with him if he'd thought that his darling wanted it. But Alec wasn't all that fond of baths, really. He didn't like the idea of sitting in dirty water. It didn't matter that Magnus assured him that he'd keep the water clean with magic. Alec was still uncomfortable with it. Though he’d get in if he knew Magnus really wanted it.

As if Magnus would ever do that. Knowing someone’s limits and _respecting them_ didn’t just refer to their sex life. Something that Magnus had been gradually teaching Alec.

Instead, the two of them would do things their way and work to unwind a little, and then Magnus could either choose to clean Alec with magic or send him into the shower. Either one was an option. It just depended on what Alec needed when they reached that point.

Alec came over once he had the clothes taken care of and he knelt once more alongside the tub. His body was turned so that he was facing Magnus. That meant that Magnus was free to roll his head to the side just a little and watch Alec. Watch the way he settled with each passing moment. How some of the lines in his face had already begun to smooth out.

They didn't talk. Magnus snapped his fingers and soft classical music began to play out of hidden speakers. The two relaxed together and washed off parts of the day in the simple, quiet acts. Alec washed Magnus’ hair for him, as well as his body, and Magnus sank into the gentle ministrations. Alec was a warrior, yes, but he also had the gentlest hands, and his care for Magnus was clear in every movement, every breath.

The effect it had on Alec as well was amazing. Magnus had seen it time and time again and yet it never got old. Never stopped amazing him. There was nothing he loved more than watching the way that Alec gave himself over to Magnus and trusted that he was going to be taken care of while he was taking care of Magnus at the same time.

By the time the two of them made back out to the bedroom, both of them now clean – magic had been Alec's choice instead of a shower, clearly not wanting to be too far from Magnus – it was easy to see just how relaxed Alec had become. His movements were smoother and his eyes were beautifully soft. It only grew more pronounced when Magnus gestured toward the closet and told him “Go get your blue box, the black sweatpants, and a black tank top. Then I want you to bring them back here to me.”

While Alec went to get what was requested, Magnus took a moment to pull the towel off his waist and give himself a quick dry. He shamelessly walked over to toss the towel into the hamper.

A soft inhale heralded Alec's return to the room. Magnus turned around, grinning at the way that Alec's eyes ran over him, never quite able to resist a look. For a moment Magnus stood there and let him. Then he clicked his tongue, getting Alec's attention, and shook his head, though he made sure to keep the smile on his face. “None of that now. I have other plans for us.”

The fact that Alec didn’t look like protesting had even crossed his mind was enough to tell Magnus he’d made the right choice in plans tonight. What Alec needed at the moment wasn’t sex. Honestly, it wasn’t what _Magnus_ needed either. While he always found his Alexander attractive, and it didn’t take much to get either of them in the mood, sometimes it just wasn’t what they wanted. They’d discovered countless other ways to enjoy their time together. Besides, they would have the next couple days to take care of _those_ needs. For now, this was what he needed. This simple, easy service, and the warmth of Magnus' love all around him.

Alec brought over the items that Magnus had requested and slipped down to kneel in front of him, presenting them as he did. When Magnus saw the other item on his arm – one of Magnus' favorite robes, the very one he'd been about to snap himself up – he couldn't help but smile. With one hand he reached out and stroked back Alec's hair, petting at him. “Look at you, my wonderful, sweet boy. How did you know this was the robe I wanted, hm?”

“I didn't,” Alec said, looking so happy with the praise. He gave a pleased little shimmy there on his knees that was far too adorable for words. “I didn't want you to be cold, sir.”

Magnus held his hand in Alec's hair so that he could tilt his head back, bend down, and give him a kiss. “Thank you, Alexander. You always take such good care of me.”

Alec gave another little shimmy and Magnus grinned.

First and foremost, they took care of dressing Alec in the clothes he'd brought out. He'd rightfully brought them, not bothering to put them on even though it was clear that was what Magnus intended, and handed them and himself over easily to Magnus' hands. The shirt was put on first, since Alec was still kneeling, and then Magnus drew him up with soft touches and gentle murmurs, getting Alec to his feet so that he could help him into his pants. Once those were on and Magnus was up again, Alec held out the robe for Magnus to slip into.

Only when it was on and belted did Alec sink down to his knees once more. He lifted his chin in preparation for the last item.

From the blue box Magnus drew out one of Alec's collars. They had a few. Different ones for different situations or occasions. This one was one of their simpler ones, meant for quiet nights at home, or casual wear around the loft. It was one of Alec's favorites, and also one that he'd said was the most comfortable.

The leather was soft and smooth as butter, yet durable, able to withstand tugging on the ring in front or the one in back. Alec had told Magnus once that he liked it because “It's a physical reminder with me, all the time, that I’m yours.” His poor shy boy had blushed at that and looked away. Yet he'd kept talking, trying to explain to Magnus as best he could. “I like how it feels. Every time I breathe, every time I move, it's just... a soft pressure right there on my throat, and it reminds me that you're there. That you'll take care of me. That you won't...”

He hadn't finished, but Magnus had known.

_That you won’t hurt me._

That part was probably the most important part of it all, and it was the one that Alec still had a hard time talking about. They'd had their talks on limits and things like that. What was okay, what wasn't, what might be. And Magnus never stopped checking in with him when they tried various things. So he knew what Alec's tolerance for pain was. When he wanted it, when he didn't.

Nights like these? Pain was the _last_ thing Alec needed. This collar was a soothing reminder of that to the both of them.

Magnus watched as Alec almost sank down into the floor the instant the collar was in place. His eyes blinked open again and they were hazy in that way he got when he was sliding down deep. Magnus cupped a hand over Alec's cheek and just held him there for a moment, stroking his thumb over the hint of stubble that had started to grow. “My wonderful, beautiful Alexander,” Magnus murmured. “You look stunning like this. So sweet, kneeling here for me. My sweet, sweet boy.”

Alec's eyes went to half-mast and he pressed his face in against Magnus' palm. The sound he made deep down in the back of his throat was far closer to a purr than Alec would ever admit to.

After indulging them both for a moment, Magnus drew his hand back, giving Alec's hair one last stroke. “Come on, pet. I've got dinner waiting in on the coffee table.”

“Yes, sir,” Alec said easily.

While Magnus walked out toward the living room, he heard the sound of Alec on his hands and knees behind him, following him to the living room. Listening to him crawl was something Magnus loved. He loved to hear it, to sit back and watch it. Alec looked so beautiful down there on his hands and knees. A gorgeous angel here for Magnus and Magnus alone.

They got easily into positions that had become familiar and comforting to them. Magnus sank down into the corner of the couch while Alec knelt with his side to the armrest, facing Magnus' legs. It kept them close and allowed ease for what came next. Like this, Alec was free to rise and kneel as necessary, making it easier to refresh Magnus' food or drink when needed with the supplies waiting for them on the coffee table.

A hand gesture from Magnus had Alec leaning forward to start them off. He picked up the plate that was there and began to serve the things he knew Magnus like to eat from the various dishes laid out. Then he sat back and handed the plate up to Magnus, who took it with a low “Thank you, Alexander.”

“May I get you something to drink, sir?” Alec asked him, hands once more in his lap.

Magnus gave a low, thoughtful hum, contemplating his choices. “Some of that water would be lovely.” Alcohol was usually his drink of choice in the evenings – or any other time, he wasn’t afraid to admit – but it was a giant _no-no_ on nights like this.

It was a beautiful thing to watch Alec settled into the service role. The way his body relaxed, how smooth his movements became. Not to mention the heady feeling Magnus got from being the sole focus of Alec's attention. There was nothing and no one out there that existed for his boy right now except for Magnus. His entire focus was on making sure that Magnus was fed, that his glass never emptied, and that he had everything he needed.

Magnus took pleasure in feeding Alec little bites here and there. Small bits of food that he allowed Alec to lick from his fingers. Sips off the water to help keep him hydrated.

By the time their meal was done, Alec was the picture of relaxation. When Magnus lifted one leg and drew Alec to kneel between them the only reaction Alec gave was a happy little rumble that he would deny was a purr if he were more coherent.

“There we are, sweet boy,” Magnus praised him. He used his left hand to press Alec's head down against his right thigh, facing outward. Then his fingers began to play lightly over Alec's cheek. “You just stay there and relax a little more, and I’ll put on a movie for us. How’s that sound, petal? Hm?”

Alec's “Good, sir,” was just a bit of a slur.

A snap had the TV turned on and the lights dimmed down. Magnus used a little more magic to summon one of their movies – Les Mis. Alec had discovered a love for musicals that he might not have been willing to share with anyone else but that Magnus loved to indulge. They’d discovered it on another night kind of like this one. Now, they were his go-to movie list when he wanted some way for them to settle down together.

It was the perfect end to a long and slightly terrible day. He had a warm, happy boy between his legs lazily mouthing at Magnus’ fingers in a way that made it clear they’d soon be in his mouth. The lights were low, a good movie was on, and there was nothing short of an apocalypse that would disturb them.

Magnus smiled happily to himself. He sank down into the couch and sighed out the very last bit of his stress. Nights like this were what made the bad days so much easier to bear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> If you'd like to join a Multifandom server on Discord, come hang out [HERE](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD) in the Fandom Playhouse with me and a group of amazing people!
> 
> Also, though I'm rarely on there, you can find me on tumblr [HERE](https://to-the-stars-writing.tumblr.com/) and say hi, send an ask, or even leave me a prompt if you'd like :)


End file.
